


Another Bottle

by BattyPastel



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Sycamore, Feel Sad, Feelings, Feels, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, Top Lysandre, gay butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: Augustine knew only one thing to be true: he wanted to wake up next to this man every morning for the rest of his life.





	

Fingertips dug into pale hips. There was no sound in the room besides soft panting, and sheets rustling slightly. The blinds were pulled back from the window giving way for the combination of the moon and the city lights of Lumiose to bare in and make the two men in the room glow. The lights may have been off, but Augustine could open his eyes and see Lysandre’s face thanks to the outside lights.

When they met in the bedroom, the two preferred it to be like this. The outside night lights were ideal for setting a more enchanting tone, making both men absolutely irresistible to each other. “I’m about to-“, the redhead warned, before cursing under his breath. The professor hummed in response, hand continuing to work his lover’s cock faster. “And what’s stopping you from finishing, amour~?”, he cooed lowly in the redhead’s ear.

As frustrated as it would make him, the redhead pinned the smaller male, “I want to…”, he reached to move the professor’s hands over his head, knees sneakily parting his legs with his own, “… Inside of you”, he finished, moving his hands to cup and caress his face. “Oh, you spoil me~”, Sycamore responded, raising his knees to press against his lover slightly, before wrapping his legs around his waist.

It wasn’t often that he was in this position, Augustine appreciated it. Typically, Lysandre would go in from behind, coil his fingers in Augustine’s dark hair, and fuck him so good that he wouldn’t be able to move. Usually after that though, Lysandre committed at least a day’s worth of aftercare. It made everything worth it. But facing him like this was Augustine’s favorite, because that meant they could see each other’s face, kiss, claim each other with little marks. While still rough, this was also an incredibly tender pose for the redhead to actually initiate, “Someone is feeling romantic”, Augustine purred. “Just a little”, Lysandre responded, a hint of playfulness in his voice- but Augustine knew.

Reaching around the pillow, he felt for the lube that had fallen from the nightstand, when they had initially tumbled onto the bed. It was close to the edge, but he’d saved it from falling. Which was nice because, he didn’t want to move from this spot. He patted Augustine’s hip, before rumbling a command, “Raise up.” Instantly, the dark haired man pressed the balls of his feet to the mattress, and raised his pelvis up while Lysandre warmed some of the lubrication in his hand.

He relieved the pressure from his feet though, by lifting one of Augustine’s legs onto his shoulder, in response, the professor slacked some, his lower body turned to the side some while his upper body was resting back. A little sigh left him- what a relief to not be stuck in such an uncomfortable pose. One of his hands parted Augustine’s cheeks, thumb pulling one cheek to the side. The dark haired man bit his lower lip while he felt Lysandre’s index finger rubbing at his puckered opening, smearing the lube around his entrance. Then it pressed inside a bit. His muscles easily gave way though, for Lysandre’s careful probing. They’ve done this several times before and he wasn’t as tight as the first time. Not to say that he was loose, he wasn’t as tight, but he was still quite a snug fit for his lion haired lover. His ass was just well trained.

“It feels like you’re already accustomed to one finger”, Lysandre commented, with a smirk. But he wouldn’t dare do things too fast, he didn’t want to hurt the professor. “Don’t bully me, Lys”, he responded with a small laugh. His laugh though, was shortly interrupted by a moan, caused by the other man curling the finger in him. He knew Sycamore’s body well; he could play the poor professor like a piano- different touches earning different octaves.

“Lys-“, Augustine grunted. “Stop playing around. I’m getting impatient”, he urged in his usual gentle tone. “Oh? But what for, professor? The night is young”, Lysandre insisted, playfully. He yielded the professor’s whim and slipped a second lubed finger into him to aid the stretching. In the end, he was still frustrated and wanted to be inside of him which worked in Augustine’s favor.

The preparation seemed to take forever, but Lysandre wanted to be certain that his lover would be okay. Augustine knew that Lysandre was only doing this out of love, so he didn’t complain.

Pulling away, Lysandre coated his length in the lube, before he tossed the bottle aside. Finally, he settled between his legs, lifting the shorter man’s tin ankles over his shoulders so he could line up properly. “Oh? Are we ready?”, the smaller grinned up at him. “Why are you so impatient? Aren’t I the one without relief?”, he commented back. Holding his legs in place with one arm, Lysandre used his free hand to guide his cock, to Augustine’s waiting, eager entrance. The tip made contact, but the redhead kept his hand on his cock until he pressed the head inside. The two men made a noise of relief. Finally, they could start with the real fun.

Lysandre slowly pressed in, only pausing when he met resistance, and soon enough he was balls-deep in the smaller man. “You okay?”, Lysandre grunted. “Perfect fit”, Augustine Sycamore responded with a small laugh, despite feeling so incredibly stuffed. It made the bigger man smile some, “Good.” He withdrew about half way before driving back into him. As per usual, whenever his lover started in slow, he built into rocking into Augustine in short, fast movements. One of the smaller man’s hands were clutching desperately at the sheets while the other clutched at the area near his head. If not for his legs resting on Lysandre’s shoulders, that’s where his arms would be.

“Haah…”

Augustine panted out and made small noises to Lysandre’s delight. He was always noisy. Lysandre was quiet for the most part. Panting, grunts, whispered profanity, and growls; Augustine loved those sounds.   
Lysandre arched some and reached to lift his lover’s slim hips up. The motion briefly brought the professor out of his haze of pleasure, “Lys?” he questioned in between heavy breaths. His mind couldn’t quite put together what he was doing. Augustine was only answered with the slightest of smirks and a hard thrust- that’s when he realized exactly what mischief his lover was up to. 

When Lysandre slammed into him, his dick grazed his prostate, earning a particularly loud whine. “Kuh… Keep doing that-!”, the smaller cried, half demanding, half pleading. He was at the larger man’s mercy and Lysandre wasn’t one to disappoint. Whenever Augustine wanted, Lysandre would give. Just the way he wanted it. This part was the most fun for both of them, because despite the odd position, it was frantic with the need for release.   
“Yes! Yes! Yes!”, Augustine gripped the sheets for leverage, trying his best to hump back into his lover’s thrusts, wanting him deeper and more pressure on his prostate. 

It was agonizing. It was the best.

Only a few thrusts in and the professor felt a familiar knotting sensation in his stomach. He focused for one moment to gaze up at Lysandre and he could tell that his beautiful lover was close, too. He tried to vocalize how close he was, “Ah… I-I’m-!!”, “Me too”, he cut him off, responding gruffly. 

Augustine couldn’t hold on much more, and thanks to the angle that his lover had him in, when he released, it landed on his upper chest. Lysandre’s thrusts grew more erratic, and with a loud groan, he spilled over, deep inside of him. The redhead moved, pulling out, then lowered Augustine’s hips before falling next to him. They both lied back, gazing at the ceiling, basking in afterglow as they gathered their strength back. The dark haired man turned his head. To gaze at his former pupil. A smile touched at his lips before he rolled over. 

He reached over to hug him with a yawn, the motion was returned when the larger man curled an arm around his back. They didn’t care how messy they were, a shower would be in order the next morning anyway. Snuggling into him, gazing up at the other man who was also rapidly falling asleep, Augustine knew only one thing to be true: he wanted to wake up next to this man every morning for the rest of his life.

Augustine woke up to the blaring beeps of his alarm clock and the sun shining through his window. The professor groaned, clutching tighter to Lysandre, but felt give in the normally firm frame of his love. He opened one eye- too bright. Augustine recoiled some sand sat up. The blankets moved with him accidentally forcing an empty bottle of wine to the floor. He knew this feeling too well. Hangover.

Looking to the side he’d been resting on, it finally dawned on him. Tears began welling in his eyes, clouding his vision. 

He’d been holding a pillow.   
He was drunk the night before.   
Lysandre was dead and had been dead for a month, now.  
He would never experience Lysandre’s love again.

Trying to ignore the tears and the awful realization that his lover had lost his mind and died, he stood up and wobbled to the kitchen, feeling his way so he wouldn’t crash into anything as the tears spilled over, wetting his cheek, and opened another bottle of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> // I really missed this pair and wanted to cry.   
> I hope it made you cry, too! :)))
> 
> Sorry if the sex ended too abruptly, share any criticisms you have. I want to write better. ♥


End file.
